Pour lui comme pour moi
by Koakiwa
Summary: Il avait beau oublier toutes les semaines , il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier lui. Parce qu'il était son monde , et sa liberté.


….  
ALORS OUI. Jeter moi des pierres , cet OS est ultra guimauve. Mais je vais être honnête avec vous , j'aime cet OS , mais je le déteste à la fois. Je ne sait franchement pas si je l'ai réussi et si c'est cohérent. M'en voulez pas. Mais quand je tombe sur une image qui m'inspire pour écrire 6 page Word en 1 pauvre heure , ça donne ça. C'est guimauve , c'est peut être pas cohérent, mais merde un peu d'amour dans se monde de brute. Et désoler d'avance pour les fautes.

 _Pensez à poster une review , qu'elle soit détaillé ou non. Cela fait toujours plaisir. Et pour les critiques , soyez constructive. Je sais très bien les défauts de cet OS fait très rapidement à 5h du matin. Cela fait toujours plaisir et motive les auteurs à vous écrire encore plus de fictions !_

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu ou que ça vous plaise !**

 **PS :** Le OiIwa domineras le monde !

* * *

C'était à la fois doux et douloureux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si quelqu'un s'en était un jours rendu compte , au club. Je ne sais pas non plus si les regards que les gens posaient sur moi était normaux. Je sombrais sûrement un peu plus chaque jours sans que personne ne le remarque. Enfin , je ne reconnaissais jamais ce monde. Ses gens , qui disaient me connaître. Je ne reconnaissais aucun visage.

Tout ça était pour moi une boucle sans fin. Pour _lui_ comme pour _moi_.

Iwaizumi se réveilla lentement se matin la , les cernes sous ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus voyante aujourd'hui. Il se redressa lentement , se dirigeant doucement vers sa salle d'eau après avoir attrapé quelques vêtements. Arrivé à celle-ci , l'As d'Aoba Josei se lava à grande vitesse pour avoir le temps de masqué toute trace pouvant soupçonner quoique ce soit.

Il s'observa un moment les cernes lui mangeant une bonne partit du visage , avant d'ouvrir doucement le tiroir de son lavabo , attrapant le fond de teint de sa mère. Il l'étala consciencieusement sur son visage et se rinça rapidement les mains. Il tira un bon coup sur ses manches , l'air crispé et sortit enfin de la salle d'eau. Il entendit vaguement sa mère l'appeler et le prévenir qu'elle partait au travail , mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il fit rapidement son sac , ainsi qu'une petite trousse de premier soin qu'il cacha à l'intérieur et le referma.

Il descendit rapidement à la salle à manger et salua son père , dont le visage montrait clairement son inquiétude en vers son fils. Iwaizumi lui fit un sourire discret et forcé, avant d'attraper une compote et de foncer à la porte.

« Hajime ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'entente de son prénom , peu habituer à se que sa famille lui parle directement ses temps si. Son père s'approcha , et dans un élan paternel , l'embrassa de ses bras puissant. Surpris , le brun ne réagi pas tout en essayant de garder un visage impassible.

« Fait attention à toi. Et courage.  
\- Je…  
\- Pas besoin de parler. File, tu va être en retard pour le chercher je me trompe ? »

Il hocha la tête et fui sa maison. Il courra un long moment avant d'arriver à sa destination. Il se positionna sur le perron, l'air légèrement stressé. Il prit cependant son courage et sonna.  
Une femme à la longue chevelure châtain lui ouvrit. Elle avait le visage tout aussi fatiguée et un sourire triste aux lèvres. Iwaizumi n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre , mais l'adulte s'excusa d'une voix emplie de pleure. Le volleyeur entra et se dirigea vers l'adolescent légèrement recroquevillé sur le canapé. Il s'assit calmement à ses côté, laissant le temps à l'autre garçon de sursauter de surprise.

« Je…Je suppose qu'on ce connaît ? »

Hajime hocha simplement la tête , se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas craquer en début de journée. Il entendit cependant très clairement la mère du châtain exploser en sanglot et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le brun se retourna , maintenant face à face avec le fils et soupira, un grain de tristesse et de douleurs mélangés.

« Je suis Iwaizumi Hajime , ton ami d'enfance et … accessoirement ton petit ami. »

L'autre garçon écarquilla les yeux , ce plaquant les deux mains sur sa bouche , l'air horrifié.

« Je… !  
\- Ne t'excuse pas Shittykawa ! S'exclama l'As, si je suis là , c'est pas pour entendre tes excuses à chaque début de semaine ! Tu… , Il soupira à nouveau , tu as « disparu ». Le vrai toi n'est pas celui que j'ai en face de moi. Enfin si. Mais tu n'est plus le garçon énervant qui fait tomber les filles au lycée. Tu n'est plus celui qui me fait sortir de mes gongue pendant l'entraînement. Tu ne critique plus Tobio quand tu le croise – Tu ne sait même pas qui il est ! »

Hajime sentit dangereusement sa voix devenir aiguë et emplie de remord.

« Alors Tooru, s'il te plaît , ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as pas choisi et nous n'avons pas choisi. Ne … Ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué. Il se redressa , les larmes aux coins des yeux, prépare toi , nous allons au lycée. »

Le châtain resta cependant un moment à observer l'homme en face de lui. Il porta sa main à son cœur et baisa la tête. Il ne supportait pas voir toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé depuis ce matin pleurer depuis qu'il leur demandait qui ils étaient. Mais le pire était sûrement ce garçon. Il se redressa et attrapa son sac faiblement. Il suivit doucement le brun , résigné à ne pas demander plus d'explication. Mais le brun dû comprendre et répondit à sa question non formulé.

« Tu as de l'amnésie chronique. Tu… Tu perd la mémoire un peu plus toutes les semaines. La semaine dernière , tu te souvenait à peine de moi. Mais… j'ai cru comprendre que cette fois… Tu n'as pas reconnu tes parents ?  
\- Non… J'ai paniqué ce matin en les voyants. J'ai cru qu'on m'avait enlevé.  
\- J'ai peur de quand tu va t'oublier toi-même , murmura pour lui-même Iwaizumi.  
\- Il … n'y a pas de remède à cette maladie ?  
\- C'est pas si simple , Oikawa. On a eu un accident en bus quand on rentrait d'un match. On s'en est tous sortit physiquement bien , sauf quelques uns dont toi. Tu as été dans le coma plusieurs semaines. Et quand tu t'es réveillé il y a quatre semaines , tu as commencé a perdre la mémoire part petite étape … D'abord des choses anodines , avant de commencer a nous oublier nous. »

Tout au long de son dialogue , le brun se mit à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de sa main. Oikawa le remarqua et par pur instinct vint attraper une des mains du garçon pour le faire arrêter. Iwaizumi sursauta et regarda perplexe son ami d'enfance.

« Ça ne va pas passer ?  
\- Les médecins pense que c'est peut être juste un choque liée à ton post coma , d'autres pense que c'est réversible et d'autre non alors on ne sait pas. La plus part pense qu'il faut un déclencheur pour que tu recommence a retrouver la mémoire...»

Oikawa haussa un sourcils , perplexe , alors qu'une horde de filles s'approchaient en gloussant un air triste.

« Oikawa-san ! Te souviens-tu de moi ? »

Le châtain observa la jeune fille, avant de lui faire un sourire charmeur. Il laissa glisser un « Bien sur ! » et continua à sourire. Hajime fut exaspéré de se comportement , mais cela le rassurait légèrement que le châtain ait encore ses habitudes propres. Il tira soudainement le bras du châtain et le tira hors de ses fans en chaleur.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais ton petit ami , Shittykawa, arrête de toutes les draguer.  
\- Ah , pardon , Iwa-chan. »

Un long frisson parcourra le dos du dénommé « Iwa-chan » alors que les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Il essaya vainement de parler correctement à son passeur , sans grand succès.

« N…N'essaie pas… de… de … ne prononce pas se surnom comme ça , pas maintenant, c'est trop dur Tooru… »

Hajime essaya de se reprendre , alors que deux bras le rapprochèrent du corps musclé de son petit ami.

« Je suis désolé. Mais , craque une bonne fois pour toute , Iwa-chan, je… je pense et j'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin. »

Le brun essaya de lutter un moment , mais l'odeur et la poigne de Tooru lui rappelèrent qu'il était toujours vivant , qu'il n'était pas mort ni disparu. Il se laissa donc allé , relâchent un surplus de tension encaissé depuis le coma du grand roi. Ils s'isolèrent , oubliant qu'ils devaient être en cours à cet instant.

Après trente bonnes minutes , Iwaizumi avait réussi à se calmer. Son fond de teint avait disparu , laissant place à ses cernes énormes. Il essaya de les dissimuler au châtain , mais celui-ci essaya de les ignorer , pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son « ami ».

« Iwa-chan. Je vais rentrer. »

La phrase ne laissait place à aucune discutions. L'As écarquilla les yeux , choqué. Oikawa se redressa tout en dépoussiérant son pantalon alors qu'Hajime le regardait s'éloigner sans rien pouvoir faire. Il s'étala finalement dans l'herbe, fatigué, et ferma les yeux en essayant de rattraper toutes ses heures de sommeil perdue.

 _Tooru as disparu , je suis seul , je resterais seul. Je … suis perdu sans lui._

* * *

Oikawa rentra en courant chez lui , ayant retenu le chemin facilement à l'allée. Quand il entra dans la maisonnette , il ne vérifia aucunement de savoir si sa mère était présente ou non. Il savait juste qu'il avait mal , comme s'il ce battait , les larmes lui montaient au yeux à lui aussi. Des larmes et des cris de rage. Il s'enferma dans sa salle de bain , glissant contre la porte. Essayant de se calmer , il remarqua le massacre de la pièce. Les objets étaient explosés au sol , des tâches de sangs tachaient quelques morceaux de verres. Il remonta ses manches , décider à continuer et à marquer un peu plus sa peau.

S'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avec son esprit , il se souviendrait part son corps.

Cependant , quand il observa les innombrables marques sur ses bras , une vive douleur à la tête le prit. Il se recroquevilla totalement, adoptant une position fœtale. La douleurs était tel qu'il essaya de s'en arracher les cheveux.

 _J'ai mal… J'ai mal. J'ai mal !_

Le souffle coupé, il releva la tête pour observer à nouveau ses bras , alors que son mal de tête s'atténuait petit à petit. Et une phrase attira son attention.

« Iwa-chan , encore une fois ! »

Son esprit ce vida soudainement. Il ne pensa à rien, le calme prit son esprit et son corps. Et tout redevient clair. Les larmes coulèrent toute seule sur ses joues , alors que quelque brides de souvenir lui revenait doucement.

 _ **Iwa-chan , Iwaizumi , Hajime , Ha-chan !**_

Il se redressa vivement , ouvrant les portes de sa salle de bain et de sa chambre comme un fou. Il dévala les escalier à une vitesse folle , passant devant sa mère sans s'en soucier. Il sortit de chez lui légèrement déboussolé avant de reprendre sa course effréné en direction du lycée d'Aoba Josei.

De son côté, Hajime attendait à la sortit du lycée. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui , ni d'aller en cours. Il ferma les yeux , essayant de penser à autre chose. Cependant , quand il entendit les pas précipité de quelqu'un en sa direction , il n'eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'un poids lui écrasa le ventre et les épaules.

« Ha-chan ! Iwa-chan ! »

Hajime coula son regard vers le visage du jeune homme l'ayant écrasé. Il fut cependant subjugué part le visage rayonnant de celui-ci malgré toutes les larmes. Et il comprit très clairement ce que ce visage signifiait.

« To … Tooru… !  
\- Hajime ! »

Et le brun n'essaya pas de comprendre se qui c'était passer. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il serra de toute ses forces son petit ami. Heureux. Soulagé, avant de le redescendre sur le sol. Il remarqua cependant les bras endommagé du châtain , mais il n'avait pas la force de lui crier dessus aujourd'hui. Il lui attrapa délicatement les poignets , s'accroupit et embrassa délicatement certaines marques plus visible que d'autre de son amant. Tooru eu un sourire désolé ainsi que gêné , avant de le rejoindre à sa hauteur , posant son front contre le sien tout en soupirant d'aise.

« Je crois que je suis de retours…, souffla le passeur.  
\- Bon retours parmi-nous … Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime Iwa-chan. »

Notre vicieuse boucle se brisa à cet instant. Pour _lui_ comme pour _moi_. Je reconnaissais se monde. Les gens nous observaient nous. Et je connaissais ses gens. Je te reconnaissais toi. _Toi_ , mon monde.


End file.
